


oh, have mercy

by orphan_account



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF, Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, Zombie, Zombie Apocalypse, i just wrote the character deaths bc sad idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Transporting the only person known to survive a zombie bite to California isn't easy. On their way, they lose two people. Two people who sacrificed themselves to finish the mission. All the group can do is give them mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. mercy #1

**Author's Note:**

> IDK WHY I LIKE TO WRITE SAD CHARACTER DEATHS OK STOP JUDGING  
> (this was based off the deaths of charlie and mack on the wonderful tv show z nation, i recommend 10/10)

There was only one person alive that carried the cure for the zombie virus. He was given a test medicine while being a test subject that could possibly cure the virus and happened to be bitten eight times. Then, he survived, a sign that the medicine that he had been given worked. His name was Felix Kjellberg. The Government assigned two strong soldiers by the name of Mark Fischbach and Sean McLoughlin, two lovers named Dan Howell and Phil Lester, a sharp shooter called PJ Ligouri, and a type of doctor (not really) called Ken Morrison. They were given the mission to transport Felix to California, where the last standing lab was. There, they would test the anti-bodies in Felix's blood and find a cure for the virus they all carried. If you were bit, scratched, or die, you come back as a zombie - it was as simple as that. So, the six accepted the mission to stop this apocalypse.

While the mission seemed simply given, it wasn't for them. They were running low on supplies, mostly the important things like food and water. On a map that Mark had, there was a place marked, a small community that would help them stock up until they were ready to move on. Arriving there, the group was a little shocked that they would have to surrender their weapons to enter. The leader, a man who called himself Major, claimed it was for safety.

"Why is this not making me feel any safer?" Dan asked sarcastically, taking off his holster and handing it to one of the guards. He then handed him his main weapon, a metal bat with spikes at the end. It was his favorite, as it was a silent weapon and didn't attract any zombies nearby.

"Looks like it's seen a little action," the guard commented, studying the bat. The end was splattered with blood, clearly used not to long ago. At that, Dan smirked before letting another guard scan him to make sure he didn't have anymore.

The rest handed over their weapons, from guns to machetes to knives, then let the other guard scan over them. "Ex prison guard?" Jack asked curiously as she ran the scanner past his arms. She smiled and nodded in answer.

"We have our reasons," Major explained as Mark was the last one to be scanned for any hidden weapons.

"It makes sense," Mark agreed with a nod. "Strong on the outside and safe on the inside." Although he wished that he had his weapons, this was their community, and their rules.

After that was done, Major had led them on a small tour. "When we started out, everyone was armed," he started. "And then one day someone decided to shoot his wife's boyfriend. He turned, and we lost five people. So we made a rule, only guards could carry inside. Then a trading group came in. Took a gun off a guard. Seven dead that time. We were lucky that it wasn't worse. We have a strong perimeter, never been breached." He led them inside the large building and directed them into the kitchen. "All our problems happened inside." Everyone understood that. It did make sense, after all. But the Major wasn't looking for pity. He smiled and gestured towards the server. "Let's get you folks something to eat. First meal is on me, the rest you trade for."

Mark thanked him, and led the rest through the line. They piled their plate full of fruits and a few meats, before getting some water. Mark and Jack chose to sit at a table with the Major to talk to him about the community more, and PJ, Ken, Dan, and Phil all sat at a different table. "So.. What's their story?" Mark asked, nodding to where three teenagers sat, whispering to each other. He recognized them as ones who had begged Major to let them back in.

Major seemed to look regretful at the question. "We had a little trouble a while back with a preacher that we took in," he explained. "He drank his own kool-aid. Decided the apocalypse was actually The Second Coming and we needed to save the zombies, not kill them. He calls them "The Resurrected." Real whack-job. We had to kick him out, along with his followers," he continued. He seemed to feel somewhat guilty over what he had to do, but to save the rest of his people, he had no other choice.

"So then why would you let them back in?" Jack asked, looking to the teenagers again. The girl had stood up and walked off, a smile on her face as she said her good-bye to her friends. He didn't like the feeling that he got over watching them.

"They all still have family here," Major answered. "I knew that once they were out for awhile, they'd get hungry or scared and some would come back. Like clockwork, these three turned up today." He laughed bitterly for a second. "Hard to believe in him on an empty stomach." He paused to take a sip of his drink before quickly changing the subject. "So, I've got a spare room that two or three of you can use. The rest can grab a bunk in the community room. We'll talk some tomorrow, in the meantime, please get some rest," he said, standing up with his now empty dishes.

Mark stood up, shaking his hand quickly. "Thank you," he said gratefully. It wasn't often that there were still good people in the apocalypse.

"Thanks," Jack repeated with a smile that the Major returned, standing to shake his hand afterwards. The pair approached where the rest of their group sat.

"Dude, slow down," Dan was saying to Phil, who was practically shoving the food on his plate into his mouth. Who could blame him, though. None of them have eaten a meal in days. "They're not gonna take it from you." Phil stopped for a second, turning to his boyfriend with a smile on his face. He leaned over and kissed his cheek, making Dan roll his eyes but smile fondly.

Interrupting their moment, Mark and Jack sat next to each other across from them. "We got the lowdown on the sleeping situation," Jack spoke. "There's a room that two or three of us can share, and there's a communal bunk."

At that, Ken snorted under his breath. "I think we should give the room to those two," he suggested, staring straight at Mark and Jack.

Mark nearly choked on the food in his mouth. "What?! No, I - No - " He stammered over his words, to which the others looked at him, all with knowing grins. "We're not a.." He tried again, but Jack nudged him and gave him a doubting look. He slowly grimaced. "Okay, is it that obvious?" He asked, but there was no need for an answer. Everyone obviously knew the two were "secretly" sleeping together, as they weren't exactly secretive about it.

A mischievous smile appeared on Jack's face. He ignored his plate of food and pushed aside his dirty green hair, suddenly not so hungry anymore and gently rest his hand on Mark's bicep. "Might as well," he said softly.

Mark wasn't so hungry either now.

-x-

The two opened the door to the room that they had been directed into. It was small, very small, with only a cot and a nightstand right beside it with a few candles on top. The only light came from a window. Jack turned to Mark with a smile on his face. "It's perfect," he stated, walking inside. He picked up the lighter and started to light the candles.

"It's.. It's cozy," Mark added, studying the room. He smiled when Jack turned around, taking off his jacket as well. Jack leaned into him and he accepted the embrace by settling his hands on his hips. "I.. I don't know what to say," he whispered nervously.

Jack leaned forward, pressing their lips together softly. It was the same as it was every other time they've started out doing so, it was sweet and soft. He leaned back slowly, and pressed his forehead against the other now. "Don't say anythin'." He then gently pushed Mark to the door. "Chair," he whispered. Mark nodded and pulled away, grabbing a chair in the corner of the room and putting it underneath he knob of the door so there would be no interruptions.

Unfortunately, there was.

It was right when things were getting hotter and heavier between Mark and Jack. Their shirts were off, and Jack was straddling Mark's thighs as he laid back on the cot. Jack was had just starting trailing his lips against Mark's neck, who had his head tilted back against the pillow when the echoing noise of fists hitting the door echoed in the room. Groaning, Mark sat up with Jack still attached to him. "Hey, this is a very bad time to bother us!" He called out.

"Ugh," Jack whined in agreement. "Terrible time." But the knocking didn't stop. It escalated into a loud pounding, even though whoever was on the other side should have already heard them saying to go away. Annoyed, Jack finally pulled away and turned his head towards the door. "Who's there?" He called out in frustration. The knocking continued, this time including a quiet growling. "Zombies?" He asked quietly, turning to Mark.

"It can't be," Mark whispered back. Jack crawled off of Mark, and they both slipped their shirts and jackets back on. Jack picked up an unused lamp in the corner of the room, wrapped the cord around it to be prepared to use it as a weapon if needed, he waited as Mark slowly slipped the chair out from underneath the knob. Before he could open the door, it suddenly bust open and a zombie shoved its way onto Mark, growing and hissing as it knocked him on the bed to try and take a bite out of him. Mark wrapped his hand around its throat, keeping its chomping teeth away from his skin.

Jack swung the lamp back and slammed it against the zombie's head in an attempt to kill it. It didn't effect it, instead the lamp shattered. The zombie took notice of the other body in the room and leaped off Mark, this time reaching out for him instead. But before it could grab him, Mark grabbed the zombie by the back of his shirt and slammed its face against the wall. He used his other hand to grab the skull, before slamming it again and again, splattering blood but eventually killing it.

"Come on," Mark instructed, leading Jack out of the room. The community building was now completely silent, except for the occasional groans that the pair could hear. He motioned for Jack to grab a book off a bookshelves that they came across and they each grabbed two big dictionaries to use for their weapons considering that there wasn't any on them. They walked down the hall holding onto them tightly, right when one zombie came hurdling towards them. Mark whirled around, smacking it as hard as he could but it wasn't enough. Jack kicked it against the wall, before hitting it twice with all his strength. Finally, it fell limp against the wall right when Major came in, looking shocked.

"What the hell happened?!" Jack exclaimed, almost ready to hit Major with his book. The place they were in was supposed to be safe, and clean of zombies. All that was gone now.

"It was Jacob and his cult," Major explained, holding onto the desk behind him like he was about to fall over and pass out. "The ones we let back in slit their throats. They sabotaged the doors.. Everything that we've worked for, it's gone. All gone."

There was no pity coming from either Jack or Mark. There was no time for mourning over this mess, they need to survive. "We need weapons," Mark stated.

But Major shook his head, dismissing the idea. "The armory is full of zombies. We can't get in there," he answered.

"Well, you got to have some hidden somewhere?" Mark pressured. "How are we supposed to defend ourselves?!" It had taken both him and Jack's force to kill one zombie with two large books, and those weren't exactly going to help them survive against a herd.

"I thought we were zombie-proofed!" Major shouted back, nearly in tears and burying his face into his hands. He had been the most torn up about this, as this was the community he built. He was the people's leader. Everything he worked for is gone.

"You got to pull yourself together," Mark stated. It was in his nature to be a leader, it was something that he's always been good at. He was thinking of what to do now, but his thoughts were interrupted when the rest of his group turned the corner and caught sight of them.

"Mark! Jack!" Phil called out, rushing towards them. The only one missing was PJ and Felix, who couldn't possibly be dead. He was to strong for that. As for Felix, well, who knew.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief, seeing they were okay. "Thank God you guys are okay," he gasped thankfully, pulling Dan into a quick embrace. "Where's Felix?" He asked, looking around them to see if he happened to be anywhere.

"Got separated, same with PJ," Dan answered with a shake of his head. "There are zombies everywhere," he added, waving his hands, as if they hadn't noticed quite yet.

"You have to get to the emergency exit before we're completely overrun," Major announced, cutting into their reunion. "It's just through those doors. There's a long hallway ending in a reinforced door, it leads outside the perimeter. Don't stop until you hit the woods, and then you can double back around to your truck." He seemed to be more collected now, and ready. "I've got to stay here. I'm going to try and save as many of my people as they can."

There was no stopping him. He was head-set with his own mission. Instead, Mark nodded at him and wished him luck before leading his group down the directed hall. They raced towards the door, where a red exit sign was above it. Mark wiggled the doorknob quickly, but it wouldn't open. He tried shoving his body against it, but it wouldn't budge. "We're not going to make it!" He shouted over the yelling. It was coming from the other people of the community, racing towards them.

"We have to turn around!" Ken shouted, trying to push them back. "Go back! Go back!" But the yelling and screaming overpowered them. It only got louder as zombies came, attracted to the noises. They started biting, and eating the people that pushed the group against the door. The screaming got louder as the five tried to push against them, to find another way out, but they were to strong.

Jack turned to Mark. It was the first time he let the other see how terrified he was. "Mark," he whispered desperately, clutching the others hand. They were pressed against the locked door, their only possible way out. "I'm scared.." He sounded genuinely terrified, Mark could tell by the tone of voice. He was nearing tears. The zombies were getting closer, because the people were turning after being bitten. And Jack, he never was terrified. That's what made everything even worse.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Mark and Jack stumbled out. Dan, Phil and Ken weren't to far behind and they all were gasping in relief, trying to catch their breath. PJ was standing there in front of them with wide, scared eyes while clutching a large and wooden cross that must have been what was holding the door shut. He tossed it to Mark, who stuck it back where it was, to keep the zombies from the inside opening up the door and attacking. The groaned, poking their hands out of the crack to try and catch one of their meals.

"We got to get out of here," Mark stated, ready to lead the group into the woods as they have been directed to. They wouldn't bother going after their weapons, as it was completely useless to even try. It wasn't like they would not be able to find more.

But they never got the chance to do so. They were suddenly stopped when a taller man in a long white gown, presumably Jacob, stopped them. "Greetings brothers and sisters," he greeted, his tone coming off as polite. "The Resurrection Church welcomes you. Please, raise your hands to the heavens or I will resurrect you where you stand," he demanded, nodding to where a follower of his stood with a rifle - one he must have stolen from where they hid the weapons. PJ, however, ignored his wants and took off, running behind the building. The follower tried to fire at him, but Jacob stopped him. "Let him go. The Resurrected will take care of him. As for the rest of you, come with us." The smile on his face was chilling, scary even. There was no denying it.

-x-

The four were forced to sit on their knees in a line, right in front of where the group of the crazy people had put most of the zombies into a locked cage. One follower had been in charge of tying their hands behind their back. "Brothers, I know that you have hate in your hearts right now and do not come willingly to this test of faith," Jacob started, walking in front of them with the same smile on his face. "But today, each of you will become part of the New Resurrection Church. You must choose how you serve. You may join the living flock and spend your days serving the Resurrected or your souls taking the next step on their journey to eternal life. The time has come for you to choose," he announced.

One of the followers put a leash on one of the zombies in the cage and led it out, locking the cage behind him. Mark sighed, recognizing the zombie as Major, who swung his hands to try and eat anyone in front of him. "Now, don't feel any sorrow for Major, brothers. Although we stood against the man he was, we take joy in his choice to join the Resurrected! Blessed is the path before him!" Jacob exclaimed, seemingly happy about all this.

"What choice?" Mark snapped. He was beyond angry that all this was happening. "To live with you lunatics or die and become a zombie?"

But Jacob seemed unaffected by his words. Instead, he had smiled. "I don't know your name, brother," he replied. "But I welcome you to the resurrection church. With us, you will know everlasting joy and peace."

"There was peace here!" Mark shouted angrily. His voice was deep from being so frusterated by it. "This was a good place. This was a safe place!" He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. When he spoke next, his words were more chill. "And it can be again. It's not too late. Just put down your weapons. Let's live the way that people are supposed to, helping one another, working together. It's not too late. Put down your weapons. Let us free. We'll help you," he pleaded, hoping that what he was saying would convince him.

Even at Mark's deep and touching words, it wasn't enough to stop Jacob. "I envy you brother," he said, walking towards him. He took off a necklace of a cross and pulled it apart, and everyone could see the blade sticking out. "The time for you to walk among the Resurrected is near," he stated. He positioned himself behind Mark, the knife pressing into his throat, almost breaking the skin.

Jack, who was beside him, had suddenly jumped to his feet and used his shoulder with as much force as he could to push Jacob, almost knocking him to the ground to keep him away from hurting Mark. Not a second later, and one of the followers had used the butt of their gun to hit Jack's neck, making him cry out from the impact and full on his back to the ground.

If Jacob wasn't angry before, he was now due to the action. He stared straight at Jack, who was laying on the ground in pain, as he put the blade back to Mark's throat. "Jacob," Mark whispered, tiling this head back to look at him. "Kill me, resurrect me, but spare the others," he begged. He was ready to sacrifice himself, if it would mean that the others would get away and be okay.

"Don't be afraid, brother," Jacob whispered back. But he had everything wrong. Mark wasn't scared to die. He was scared that the rest of his group would. "I'll send you to a better place. Blessed is the path before him! I am the new resurrection and the life. Whoever believes in me, though he die, yet shall he live!" He brought the blade to the side, ready to slice into Mark's neck and he flinched, his eyes squeezed shut as he was ready for the impact. But it never came.

"STOP!"

A loud screaming suddenly stopped Jacob's movement. They looked around, wondering where the shouting had came from before it continued. "If you think the Resurrected are one step closer to heaven, then prepare to meet your new God." The voice was located, when Felix showed himself to have been inside the cage. Jack, Mark, Ken, Dan and Phil all looked at him in silent shock. How could he stand there with the zombies, and not be attacked? "I am not one of the Resurrected," Felix stated. He paused to open the cage door and step out, making the zombies inside suddenly grow silent. "I'm your messiah."

Startled by Felix's statements, Jacob tried to laugh and shake his head. "That's blasphemy, brother. We can all see you're one of the living."

Now, Felix was infuriated. "Eight times!" He shouted. "Eight times, I was bitten and I did not turn! I was infected by their bloody saliva!" He exclaimed, pointing to the cage of zombies. "And yet here I stand before you. For I am the true incarnation of the Resurrected!" He shouted again, this time more dramatically and true.

"What the hell is he doing?" Jack whispered to Mark. He wasn't sure if Felix was buying them time, trying to distract Jacob, or if he was just being completely serious.

But Mark was feeling the same as Jack. He was just as confused, and watching the scene unfold wasn't making it any better. "I have no idea," he whispered honestly back.

"Kill the blasphemer," Jacob suddenly demanded to one of the followers holding a gun. From the short period that Mark's group has known this crazy man, he had seemed more collected and calm - even though he was still insane. Now though, he was angry. That anger was directed to Felix, for the words that he spoke. "He's a false prophet!" He shouted when his follower looked at him with hesitation, as he was actually believing him.

"I can prove it!" Felix announced. "I can prove that my words are true," he insisted. Jacob was silent, to shocked to even speak. He watched as Felix opened the cage door, and led out one zombie. It was completely silent, seemed to be in a trance in front of him. Felix carefully opened its mouth with one hand and everyone watched in quiet amazement as he lifted his other hand and suddenly stuck his finger in its mouth. It was still in the trance, and didn't make a move to bite Felix. He smiled to himself and pushed the zombie back into the cage once more.

Leaning over to Jack, Mark whispered to him once more. "Jesus." If he wasn't fully shocked before, he certainly was now.

On the other hand, Jack was feeling different. A small smile appeared on his face. In a way, he felt proud of Felix for thinking of something so quickly to distract Jacob. And there was the fact that this new found information was more useful then some may think. "No," he whispered back. "It's just Felix."

"There's your proof!" Felix shouted. He seemed to be more into what he was now demonstrating before everyone. "Now let us go, before my flock resurrects all of you!"

"You're no messiah," Jacob snapped. "And I'll prove it," he said, determined. He motioned for one of his followers with his hand, and she smiled before pulling a gun out of her holster and handing it over to him. He pointed it forward, shouting; "A bullet to the heart will reveal the truth!"

And that's when everything suddenly went wrong.

"NO!" Jack screamed. He made his own decision. He was on his feet again and rammed into Jacob, using all the strength he had. As for Mark, he had his own decision. He had already dedicated his life to the mission. Before Jack could turn around, Mark was on his own feet and jumped, his body flying to the side and shielding Felix's. One gunshot suddenly echoed and Mark fell to the ground. He sacrificed himself to save the mission's priority.

When Jack was on his feet again, he could just barely hear the echoing of bullets. Everyone was fighting around him, but all he could do was stare where Mark laid, blood starting to seep through the front of his shirt. He could feel his own heart beginning to race, and all that he could hear was the pounding of his blood. He couldn't even feel Felix snapping the brace that kept his hands locked together. "Mark, Mark!" He shouted, now racing to where he laid and kneeling beside him. He leaned forward and gently cupped the others face. This wasn't safe, as bullets were flying and zombies were running around. Mark's head tilted forward, and he coughed once, making the blood splatter down his chin. Jack's eyes began tearing up at the sight. "You're going to be okay," he whispered, his voice breaking. He already knew what was Mark's fate, he just couldn't bring himself to believe it right now.

"Go.. Go get Felix," Mark murmured. He was slowly losing his life, and at this point, Jack wanted to go with him. He felt like he was, if anything.

"No," he whispered, protesting. His right hand found Mark's, and he laced their fingers together. "I'm not leaving you." Now, there was no stopping the tears. Jack let them loose, and they streaked down his cheeks, blurring his vision.

But Mark tried his best to smile at Jack. What his fate was, he accepted it. He knew what he was getting into when he agreed to the mission, and when he jumped in front of Felix. "I love you," he admitted softly and it was like someone had shot Jack as well.

They have slept together. They have had moments together. But most important of all, they survived together. But admitting something like this, so deep and heartful, its never happened. And Jack wished that it didn't have to happen right now. "I.. I love you too," Jack said back, honestly and as meaningful that he could. Because that's the truth. He loved Mark, he has since the beginning of the apocalypse. It's why they had slept together so many times.

Mark tried holding his head up, but he was slipping away. "Then go," he whispered. Jack could see how pale and limp that he was becoming, it could be any second. "Live," he added quietly, now demanding that Jack survived. He wanted Jack to keep fighting in this apocalyptic world, to see how beautiful it would become after the vaccine was made. It was then his last wish, as slowly, his head fell back and his breathing finally came to a stop.

"No! Mark!" Jack sobbed when Mark's fingers slipped out of his. "Don't - don't go, please!" He begged, gently shaking Mark's chest. But he didn't wake up again.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around Jack and started pulling him up. "Jack, we have to go now!" Phil shouted, pulling Jack to his feet but it was a struggle, because he wasn't ready to leave Mark's body without a fight.

"I can't let him turn!" Jack cried, twisting and turning to get out of Phil's grip but he held on tightly, pulling Jack to where they had the truck parked. "No, I have to give him mercy!" He screamed in protest, watching as Mark's body became smaller and smaller in the distance as Phil pulled him across the field and to the fence. "Let me go!" He begged.

"Jack, there's no time!" Dan protested, grabbing his arm and helping Phil with dragging him closer to the truck.

"We have to go, PJ!" Ken shouted to where PJ was, laying on the roof, and trying to get a shot and hit the one who deserved it - Jacob.

"Wait!" Jack shouted through his cries. The group stopped, watching from the fence, as it suddenly happened. Mark's eyes shot open, and he was suddenly on his feet. His skin was turning gray, he was growling and racing towards any person who passed him. It was too late, he reanimated.

For now, Jack was silent. He let himself be shoved into the backseat of the truck, next to Felix, while Ken got in the front seat and Dan, Phil and PJ settled themselves in the opening trunk. He watched from the window as Ken drove farther, and waited until they were far enough to be considered safe before shouting for him to stop. Startled by the outburst, Ken hit the breaks and let Jack open the door before stepping out. "Jack, what are you doing?" Dan asked.

But Jack didn't answer. He used the sleeve of his jacket to wipe away at the tears and motioned for PJ to hand him his sniper. With a questioning look that he didn't answer, PJ handed over his sniper. Jack set it up at the corner of the truck and looked through the attached scope, looking until he caught Jacob into his view. Without a care, he pulled the trigger and the bullet flew, hitting him in the heart. Jack waited until he was able to see him turn, and slowly smiled in satisfaction as he watched the reanimation. He then leaned his head back and took a large breath. This was going to be the hardest part, but he had to do it.

Jack looked back through the scope, and searched for Mark this time. He saw him soon enough, growling and trying to attack somebody. Mark's head turned, and it was like he was staring straight at Jack. His eyes were no longer a rich brown, but now a deep red, because he was no longer one of the living. He was now dead. Swallowing back anymore tears, Jack rested his finger on the trigger.

"Mark Fischbach - I give you mercy."

Then he pulled the trigger.


	2. mercy #2

"I'd rather die believing in a lie, then live believing in NOTHING."

-x-

Everything about Mark's death was a tragedy. While Jack was effected by it terribly, it also gave him a positive impact. Now, he was so much stronger and a better leader. Everyone, as they were all still alive thankfully, all depended on him. The mission to get Felix to the lab in California had became more difficult after the word got out to the other survivors. That's how this group found themselves using a car as a shield, being protected from the flying bullets. Oddly enough, this wasn't their biggest concern. Felix had escaped from them and was somewhere in the town. Every survivor wanted him; wanted to be the hero of the apocalypse.

"Why the hell is everybody shooting at each other?!" Ken shouted, his voice just able to be heard over the loud noise. His group couldn't spare the bullets to fight, but this was life or death - as it always was. Just happened to be with people this time.

"Because Felix is the golden goose!" Jack shouted back. He scooted up, turning his head and gun to shoot in the direction of any survivor shooting towards them. He turned back towards him group, trying to think. It's hard to make any plan when he was under the pressure and being cornered because of the flying bullets. Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before making his decision and finally speaking. "Okay. We're sittin' ducks here. We're gonna have to split up into groups and keep moving." He motioned to Ken and PJ. "You two get to the alley and cut east, then advance north." He peered over them after they both nodded to see Dan and Phil. "You guys take the westside. You'll go first. On my call. We'll cover for you," he instructed.

Dan and Phil both waited until Jack counted to three. Dan had his hand tightly gripped onto Phil's and shot up once he heard three. Not a second later, and he suddenly cried out in pain and fell back to the ground. Phil was the one to catch him, shouting his name in worry.

"I'm - I'm good," Dan gasped, trying to catch his breath and shake off the pain. He turned his head, and everyone could clearly see his temple bleeding. Dan quickly used the sleeve of his jacket to wipe it away, wincing at the sting.

"Were you hit?!" Jack exclaimed, trying to see the bleeding wound. It didn't look bad, it may just leave a scar soon. He was worried but there was no time to show any concern and there wasn't any time now to patch him up. The important thing is that he wouldn't die from it. "Are you good to go?!" At Dan's quick nod, because he was dismissing the sharp pain, he nodded back. "Alright. Ready?" He shot back up, shooting. "GO!"

At that, Dan and Phil shot to their feet and raced into the direction that Jack had pointed them to. They both could hear the bullets, which only pushed them to run faster. Along the way, they caught a glimpse of someone running, someone familiar who dove into an abandoned hotel.

Dan's eyes widened. Even from the distance, he could see exactly who it was. "Felix!" He shouted in frustration. First, this idiot abandons them to frolick with zombies, then he had the respect to avoid them at all costs. Every intention that him and Phil had to follow the direction Jack had gave them was now gone. There was serious hunters after Felix, and he was to be protected. After all, their group was the only one with intentions to take care of him. He was still their friend, no matter what the apocalypse hits them with. So, that's why they chased after him.

The second that the door opened, a hungry zombie launched themselves straight at Phil. Without any hesitation, Dan swung his bat forward and slammed the top of it onto its head. It stopped its chomping at Phil and slumped to the ground, dead from the impact. "There could be more," Phil breathed out, clearly shocked from the surprising impact. "We can't call for his name, we can just look for him," he instructed, pulling out his silent weapon that was a long black machete.

"Do you think we can split up?" Dan questioned, holding his bat up in position as they walked down the long, dark hallway. He was sure that separating would cover more ground, considering that Felix could be anywhere. They needed to find him, get out of this town, and quick.

However, Phil looked at the suggestion differently. It made sense to him, it just wasn't something he had wanted to do. "You'll be careful?" He asked hesitantly, only needing some sort of confirmation that his other half would be okay on his own.

A small smile played on Dan's face. This was a comment that Phil always made and it touched him. "Only if you are," he replied. For a second, he lowered his guard to gently kiss him, being quick. Their time was limited, as they needed to spend it searching for Felix who could be anywhere. "Yell is there's any touch," was all Dan said before smiling at him and walking off.

There wasn't many zombies, for either boys. Of course, they ran into a couple that they easily mercied before continuing to look for Felix. Each would carefully open doors to see if he was inside, kill a zombie or two, before moving on. Phil's direction led him to a long, dark staircase. He sighed to himself before pulling a flashlight out and clicking it on, bringing light. As for Dan, his hall had led him to an exit door that he took. If Phil was looking for Felix inside, the least that he could do was see if their friend had snuck outside to get away again. There was always that chance, right? Maybe. But neither were able to find out.

Lights are something that attract zombies. Phil knew that, but he was so sure there would be a lot down the staircase. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. There was a lot more then he expected. There were more then he could handle, and he didn't have a chance to run because they saw him. "DAN!" He shouted, killing the first one who came at him.

Dan could hear the shout of his name, muffled, but close. He turned his head quickly, seeing the shouting was coming from another exit door. "Phil?!" He shouted back, rushing over and quickly trying to pull open the door but that's when he noticed the chains holding it locked shut. Dan's heart was now racing, and he could feel strong adrenaline shoot through his body. "I'm going to get you out~" He shouted, trying to convince Phil despite how scared that he was.

But for Phil, it was too late. "NO!" He screamed, being pinned against the wall. "Dan, go!" He demanded, trying to pull away from the biting teeth.

"No!" Dan hollered back in protest. He had his bat spikes in the chains and was pulling at them desperately, trying to get it to break. He hated more then anything that he couldn't help. He felt ike all of this was his fault, and he wouldn't ever forgive himself if Phil died here in this moment. He wasn't going to leave Phil here.

"Find Felix and Jack! I don't - " Phil's shouting came to a pause when some zombie's teeth sunk into his neck and instead let out a long, painful scream. "I - I don't want you to see me turn!" He used the last bit of strength he had to screech it out.

"No!" Dan sobbed, pulling the chains harder. He wanted to slump to the ground and break down, but he couldn't. He still believed that there was hope.

But, there was no hope left. When Dan managed to rip open the door, all he saw were a bunch of zombies nibbling away at Phil's body. Phil was dying, slowly and painfully, but could see a blurry version of Dan, standing there and watching in silent shock. Phil smiled at him, and despite the burning tears streaming down his face, Dan smiled back. And that was the last thing Phil saw, as his body finally gave out and his heart stopped pumping the blood that was no longer needed.

There was only one thing now that Dan could do. He pulled his gun out of his holster and pointed it forward, pulling the trigger and shooting Phil in the head to give him mercy and prevent reanimation. All that he wanted to do was stay and slaughter the zombies feeding on who he loved. No, he had something else to do now.

-x-

The sadness that Dan felt wracking through his body faded when he saw a familiar person crawling in a car and attempting to start it. Now, Dan was pissed off and full of anger. It was all his fault - Phil's death was just as much Felix's fault as it was Dan's. All that he saw was red as he raced to where Felix sat and lifted his bat before slamming and shattering the window.

Surprised by the sudden action, Felix let out a short scream and suddenly gasped when a fist flew in and slammed against the side of his face. He didn't get a chance to fight back, as Dan was on a rampage and now Felix was his target.

Dan ripped open the car door and grabbed Felix's arm to drag him out before dropping his bat. Instead of using that for a weapon, because the only thing he wanted to do was inflict pain (not kill him), Dan swung his head back and forward; cracking it against Felix's. He not only stumbled back from the sharp pain, but also the complete shock. Dan was never violent, especially towards those living. But that was gone, Felix knew that, because once he was on top of him, straddling him, and punching him in the face again and again.

"Dan?!"

But Dan didn't stop at the shouting of his name. "Dan, what's wrong?! That's enough!" Jack called out, running towards the two with everyone else following behind him. With Ken's help, they both managed to pull Dan off of Felix and to his feet. PJ quickly knelt down beside Felix and tried to help him up, noticing how badly beaten that he was.

"What the hell?! What did I ever do to him?!" Felix exclaimed, questioning, before turning his head and spitting blood out of his mouth. He used the sleeve of his jacket to wipe away the blood dripping from his nose.

"Wait," Jack breathed out. He looked around the group before looking back at Dan. His head was down, and now he was brokenly sobbing. "Where's Phil?" He asked quietly, gently setting his hand on Dan's shoulder. There wouldn't be any other reason that he attacked Felix anyways. Jack understood. He just didn't want to believe it just yet. "Dan, where's Phil?!" He shouted, his voice cracking. He wanted to cry too - this couldn't be happening again.

Dan couldn't speak, though. He was crying to hard, and there was a large lump in his throat. So instead, he only shook his head slowly. He couldn't bring himself to spit out the words that Phil was dead, but everyone caught on to it. They had gave him looks of pity and sorrow, but Dan didn't want that. He glared down at where Felix lay, his fringe falling and covering his face. The stare down was strong, and full of hate. Every instinct in his body screamed for him to attack Felix again, but instead he sucked in a deep breath before grabbing his bat and stomping off.

Felix was just lucky they needed him to fix the world.


End file.
